writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
May Olivia Versini
Name: May Olivia Versini Age: 16 Godly Parent: Apollo, Greek God of the Sun, Medicine, Poetry, Healing Weapons: A Gold-Colored bow with a quiver full of endless Celestial Bronze Arrows, which can turn into an arrow Pandora Bracelet charm. She has yet another charm, that if pulled, turns into two CB throwing knives. Another charm, if pulled, turns into a CB sword. Strengths: Archery, Stealth, Tracking, Healing Weakness: Spying, Claustrophobic, Insecurity, Close Range Battles Accent: Neutral Sexuality: Heterosexual Personality: May is very mischievous and sneaky. She loves doing pranks, listening to music, playing instruments and singing. She loves swimming and bonding with other campers. She's extremely social and will do anything to be liked, due to her fatal flaw being the feeling of inferiority. May is scared of being trapped in small spaces. She can be sweet, nice and loving towards her friends and family, but a total assassin when it comes to a battle. History: Her mother, Jessica, was a Daughter of Hephaestus. She met Apollo in a bar while she celebrated her twentieth birthday. They immediately clicked, and still sober, they actually did 'it'. Apollo was deeply in love with Jessica, just like she was with him. They knew that a demigod and God couldn't be together, so Apollo left. Throughout Jessica's pregnancy, Apollo made sure she was safe. Jessica gave birth to beautiful May on December 24, while snowing, thus giving May the nickname 'Snowflake'. Jessica would take May every single place she wanted and bought her basically everything, as she was an only child. May always went on trips. Her cousins would always include her on everything. She did slip into depression as a child, due to feeling inferior to her small school classmates, because they had a father and a mother, meanwhile May only had a mother. The students in her school bullied her for not having a father. They bullied her emotionally, not physically. Overall, May did have a happy childhood in a way, but a sad one it another. Yet, it all began going downhill when she turned 13. May and Jessica got attacked by a Scythian Dracaenae in their home. Jessica, already having experiences due to being a Daughter of Hephaestus, grabbed her sword. Momentarily forgetting about May, whom was waiting for her in the living room, she lured it to the living room. It immediately saw May and tried to attack, just to be stabbed by Jessica with her sword. Apollo knew he couldn't interfere directly, so he waited nervously up in Olympus, to send Hermes if needed. Luckily, nobody was wounded or killed. Except the dracaenae, that is. Jessica knew it was time to tell May about the Greek Mythology, in case of another attack. So, the next day, she calmly explained to May that Greek Gods were real. May was quite shocked, but nevertheless accepted it. A few weeks later, Jessica decided to move from California, where they lived, to Florida. They continued having a happy life, with no other monster encounter. One day, while the now 14 year old Daughter of Apollo was at the park, she saw a fire-breathing horse. Fearfully, she walked to where her mother was sitting, which happened to be nearby the park. She pointed at the horse, and Jessica's eyes widened. She pulled May to the nearby woods and tried hiding with May there. It didn't work, as the horse spotted them. The fire-breathing horse lunged at Jessica, but she quickly brought out her celestial bronze dagger and slashed the horse, turning it into Monster dust. Jessica got tired of this and enrolled May in a class where they taught how to shoot Arrows. May learned very quickly, due to her father being the God of Archery. Five months after May turned 15, she encountered a Harpy in her school. She lured the harpy to the empty school football field, successfully. She clicked the charm and her bow appeared with the quiver full of arrows. She grabbed an arrow and notched it. She steadily pulled and released, effectively hitting it in the chest. As it turned into golden dust, May mentally thanked her mom for putting her in that class and her father for her abilities with the bow and arrows. She ran to her house, just to find her in the middle of the living room, unconscious and with blood all over her. May shook her awake, which worked. Jessica told May to get to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York. She also told May to check under her bed, where there was a backpack with two sets of clothes, cash, drachmas, ambrosia and nectar. May knew what ambrosia, nectar and drachmas were, as her mom explained it to her a few years earlier. She quickly obeyed and grabbed the backpack. May had asked her mom what had happened and Jessica replied with a "I was attacked by a dracaenae. Luckily, I killed it. I was fatally wounded, but your father healed me before you arrived." They agreed on one thing. It was getting too dangerous, so May would be staying year-round in Camp Half-Blood. When the time came, May was attacked by a hellhound. She was knocked out cold by another demigod and taken to CHB, where she was claimed by Apollo. JadeThirlwall.jpg JadeThirlwall23.jpg Shaytards.jpg JadeThirlwall34.jpg Category:Children of Apollo Category:FizzyMalik' Category:Female Characters Category:Female Models Category:Demigod Characters Category:Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Active Characters Category:Roleplay Characters